


Le conte des princesses

by emei



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-25
Updated: 2010-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 03:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emei/pseuds/emei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il était une fois une princesse... Enfin, à peu près.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le conte des princesses

Il était une fois une princesse, jeune et belle et avec un sourire grand et enchanté. Bon, pour quelque raison incompréhensible son titre n'était pas « princesse », mais comme elle était la fille d'un roi on va l'appeler ainsi tout de même. Elle s'appelait Vivianne. C'est un bon nom pour une princesse, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois, cette Princesse Vivianne allait avec son père rendre visite à la cour de Camelot. Le château n'était pas mal, mais le prince était plutôt ennuyant, selon notre Princesse. Heureusement pour le prince, il semblait qu'il y avait bien suffisamment de gens en Camelot qui trouvait que le prince était la chose plus fantastique du monde. Comme ce garcon Merlin qui apparemment croyait qu'il était invisible et pourrait aller n'importe où il voulait.

Vivianne, elle, avait découvert qu'il y avait quelques unes bien plus belles et plus intéressantes à regarder que le prince. C'était une fille qui n'était pas précisément une princesse elle non plus, mais qui se portait comme une. Elle s'appelait Morgana, dit-elle au Vivianne au dîner. Vivianne la regardait s'étonner de spectacle de papillons et faisait des grands plans.

Si elle disait des choses pas très gentille à Guenièvre le jour après, c'était surtout pour ne pas faire comprendre à Arthur ce que Vivianne avait compris cette nuit-là : que c'était même plus fantastique d'embrasser deux belles filles à la fois. Bien que personne entre elles ne soit une vrai princesse.


End file.
